In general, a seatbelt is an example of a safety device for elastically restraining a passenger body to prevent serious injury when sudden shock due to collision or crash during driving is applied. A vehicular seatbelt is operatively connected to a seatbelt indicator that notifies a driver about a wearing state because of importance of wearing the seatbelt. The seatbelt indicator is configured in such a way that a vehicular electronic control unit (ECU) receives a signal of a contact sensor installed in the form of a buckle of a seatbelt and lights a belt display included in a cluster using the signal or continuously sounds an alarm using a buzzer instead of the belt display and, thus, notifies the driver about a wearing state of the seatbelt.
In addition, an active seatbelt (ASB) is configured in such a way that a driving motor installed in the seatbelt pre-pulls or instantly pulls the seatbelt to definitely fix a passenger to a seat when forward collision is predicted or an emergency such as a sharp turn occurs and, thus, is proposed as a smart safety system for minimizing passenger injury due to shock. However, a conventional active seatbelt control apparatus has a limit in that an active seatbelt is not normally operated when danger of a rollover accident occurs, e.g., when emergency braking is not performed by a forward collision avoidance assist system (FCA) or a vehicle descends along the embankment or climbs up a hill. In addition, when the FCA malfunctions and crash/collision occurs in a non-braking state, the conventional active seatbelt control apparatus has difficulty in actively controlling a seatbelt.